I'm Yours Now
by logie-girl
Summary: "Well, Kendall..," I started, still staring down my hands on my lap. "Now, I'm not like you anymore.I love you."


Hey! I wanna say thank you to all people who read and reviewed my first fanfic. It means so much to me

I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes! I read the reviews then I read the story. I laughed so hard cause i don't even understand what I wrote, lol :P

So I edited it a little bit. No change in the story. Just added the words that dissapear last time. Hope this will help you understand the story

But sorry I couldn't edit it a little more fast. I just got a chance to online now

Disclaimer : I own nothing

**I'm Yours Now**

I screthed and yawned on my bed. I rolled to my side, trying to find the warm from my lover body only to find the other side of the bed is already empty. I frowned and my hand keep wandering the bed. Then my hand feel something, a paper. I pulled it closer and hestitanly opened my eyes to read it.

_**Morning, babe.**_

_**If you wondering why I'm not here, I'm go shopping to the mall with Carlos. I'm sorry I'm not asking you, but you looked so peaceful. I can't make myself to wake you up, so I choose to just ruin the goofy ball weekend. I'll be back soon.**_

_**Love, Your Jamesy 3**_

I laughed. Poor Carlos. I smiled and kiss the note. I, Hortense Logan Mitchell, am so happy this last few months because I have the perfect, gergeous, amazing and best boyfriend ever! We already dating for 5 months and 3 days (11 hours and 16 minutes if I may add) now. And I totally in Love with him. Well..., we're not saying our first 'I love you' yet. I tried to say it, but the perfect moment never come.

I screcthed again and get up. I glanced at the clock.8.16 a.m. I bet the others, (except James and carlos) are still sleeping because today is weekend (thank God!). I decided to take a bath first then make breakfast for the others. I grabbed my towel and walked to the bathroom connected to room James and I shared.

When the water's on the perfect temperature, I sinked in. I sighed and relaxed my body. It's feel so good after hours of rehearsal the day body is so relax that I can't help my mind from wandering to the last few months.

I still can believe that I ended up with James. I used to have a huge crush to Kendall. I started to like him when we get here. But, I know that would never happen because he's straight and then he's dating Jo. So, I try to distract my self by dating Camille. But then I realized that I love her just as my sister and that I am gay. I told her that and she smiled and told me that she already know. She's the first one that know about my sexuality before I come out a week later. Everybody accepted that nicely.

James also come out that he's bi 3 weeks after me(Not that I surprised). I keep trying to get over Kendall then suddenly I found myself getting closer to James. But then, Jo must go to New Zealand for three years and left Kendall with broken heart. I still have some feeling for him and tried to cheer him up. One night, we have so much fun watching movie together and on our way home, when we talked and laughed, I accidentally told him my feelings.

He's staring at me then leaned in. So we kissed. I felt so happy, but then Kendall snapped out of it and told me that the kiss was a mistake. I said,"that's okay" to him with little smile, but inside, my heart was completely broken.

When we reached the apartement, I quickly go to my shared room with James and cried. Suddenly, there's a pair of strong arms hugging me. James keep whispering sweet nothings to my ears while I cried to his chest. After my sobs subsided,James told me that he likes me. That he know that I like Kendall but he thinked he's wrong when I started dating Camille. That he kissed Camille because he's want to know what so good about her that make me like her. And He finally understood what I was doing after I broke up with Camille for real and come out.

I'm so shocked. Then I realized that James was always been there for me when Kendall still the happy couple of Palmwoods. And that I was started to like him. But, I didn't wanna take advantage of him. I didn't want be a jerk and using him. I told him that and he smiled. He said it's okay and I don't have to answer right away.

And from that night, the happiest days of my life begin. He showed me how much he care for me, how much I meant for him, how much he like me. And 5 weeks after that, when we already on our pj's, I told him that I wanted to be his boyfriend. And that night was the first time we cuddle and sleep in the same bed.

I jerked up from my sweet dream. Shivering that now the water's already cold. I quickly grab my towel and get to my room. I can't believe it's already 10.28 a.m. How can I sleep that long in a bathtub? I quickly get dressed. My body feel weird after so long in water.

I go to the living room and found a note from Mrs. Knight that says she and Katie go to another 'mom-daughter bonding'. I glanced around and find no sign of Kendall. I bet he's still sleeping. My stomach growled and I decided to make some breakfeast.

I in the middle of frying my bacon when a sleepy 'good morning' come to my ear. I turned my face and find myself looking at a sleepy Kendall.

"Morning Kendall. Want some?"

"Yeah..I kinda hungry," Then he sit in the stool.

"Okey, coming right up."

As I cooked extra bacon for Kendall, I can feel he's staring at me. I always feel he's staring at me for this past few weeks. Well, I always feel he's staring at me from the time James and I started dating, but this past few weeks, I feel his stare more often and more intense.

"Where the others?" Kendall asked, still staring.

"James and carlos went to the mall, maybe they will come home anytime now. And your mom and Katie went bonding again, note on the table," I said as I turned off the stove and walked to the table.

"Here," I handed him his breakfeast and I sit next to him. We eat and talk, but he seems a little bit off. Like he's thinking something else. I think maybe he's just tired.

I got up and washed my plate. When I'm done, I turned from the sink and gasped when Kendall stand so close to me.

"Oh God! Kendall, wha...,"I can't finished my sentence because all of sudden his lips on mine. I froze. Then his tounge touched my lips, asking for enterance. That's when I snapped out of it. My body reacted before my head. Suddenly, I heard a thud. And I realized that my fist met his jaw and he stared at me in shock from his position on the floor.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Kendall! I didn't mean to hit you!" I quickly helped him get up and lead him to sit on the orange couch. I quickly run to the kitchen, grabbed the frozen peas and gave it to him.

"Here," I helped him put it to his red jaw.

I sit beside him (with proper distance) and watched him hiss and holding the peas in place. Then we sit in silent. He's staring at his lap, and I staring at him. After few minutes I can't take it anymore.

"Why?" I asked softly. He sighed.

"I...I don't know. It's just.. after we kissed that night, I can't stop thinking about you. But, I don't know what to do about it. You told me you like me but I don't know what I feel about you. But, the kiss felt so good. I can felt the sparks. But, I think I was straight. I mean, I was in love with Jo. I'm so confused. Then I tried to act normal after that night. But I can't help to stare at you sometimes. You look...fine after that night. So, I didn't wanna bring it up again, not when I still confused."

"But then you and james said that you're both dating. I felt kinda weird. My chest felt a little hurt. But, you look so happy, so I just shut my mouth. Then, everyday I saw you guys so happy. And, I finally understand what the weird feeling mean. I was jealous of you guys. I am jealous. Because I think... the truth is... I like you, Logan." Kendall said as he finally lifted his gaze from the floor right to my wide eyes.

I just stared at him. I don't know what to say now after he poured out his heart to me. I drop my gaze and start playing with my finger. I start to think what to say to him and took a deep breath.

"Well, Kendall..," I started, still staring down at my hands on my lap. "Now, I not like you anymore. I love you." I lift my gaze. He stared at me with wide eyes. I give him a soft little smile."But as my best friend. I've always love you. You're my best bud, my protector. I admit that I did like you not as a friend, but as a guy. It's kinda a big crush too. But, now, that feeling is gone. I don't have romantic feeling to you anymore."

"Now, I'm in love with somebody else. He's the one who comfort me when you broke my heart. Not that I blame you, I already past that!" I quickly added when I saw guilt in Kendall's eyes."The point is...now, when I look at you, all I see is my best bud, my brother. I'm sorry, but now, I already fall for someone else and keep falling for him every time I see him. I'm sorry." I look at Kendall guiltily.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. It's not like I want to snatch you from James. He's my best bud, like you and carlos," He gave me a little, gentle smile that I return."And.. It's kinda my own mistake, you know. If I realized this feeling sooner, maybe...well, maybe you're dating me now." He smirked at me.

"Yeah, maybe," I give him a little smile. " Brothers?" I ask, opening my arms.

"Brothers." He hug me with one arm(The other one still holding the frozen peas).

"And I'm sorry," Kendall said as we pulled back."For, you know, kissed you. It's just you look so cute and we were alone, so..." He trailed off.

"It's alright." I grinned at him. " And I'm sorry I punched you. It's reflex." I touch his hand that holding the peas.

"It's okay. I'm the bad guy back then," he grinned. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower now, I smell so bad." He said as he get up and walked to the bathroom.

"Okay, and again, I'm sorry." He waved his hand from the bathroom door, dismissing my apologize.

I smiled and l leaned back against the couch. I can hear the shower is on. I'm really glad that this end perfectly. I heard the door open and I turned my head to see James coming with few bags in hand. I smiled when he put the bags down and sit next to me. I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, James. I miss you. Where's Carlos?" I glanced around the room, not seeing the goofy ball jumping around the apartement. I turned my gaze to James when he's not answering me. He's staring at his interwined hand on his lap.

"James? Baby?" I grabbed his hand slowly and hold it gently. Slowly, he turned his eyes to look at me.

"Carlos go buy some corndogs. I promised him to buy him some if he went to the mall with me." James said softly. His eyes still locking with mine. That beautiful hazel eyes...

"Baby...what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I heard you guys...that's why I told Carlos to buy corndogs by himself...I heard enough to know what happened.."

My eyes widen and my grip on his hand tighten. The only sound I can hear is the water from the bathroom. James know that Kendall and I kissed? Oh, no! I don't want him to misunderstood. I must explain this! I opened my mouth to say something but end up gaping like a fish.

"I...I-it's not wha...," I can't finish it because suddenly his lips capturing mine. When we finnaly pulled away from each other, I was panting and can feel my face heat up.

"I know that kiss doesn't mean anything to you, baby. You punched him." He said softly and he's smiling, looking amused. I blushed at that.

"I didn't mean to. It just a reflex, you know?" I said as looking down, hiding my blush.

"But, you mean what you said earlier?" He asked, one hand cupping my face, make me to look at his face.

"Huh?"

"That you in love with someone..." He trailed off, looking straight to my widen eyes. I blushed really hard at that and closed my eyes and take a deep breath.

"This is not the way I want to tell you james.., but yes, I do love you, it's been a while now." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

His face lit up and he kiss me with so much passion then hug me close. I burried my face on his chest and breath in his scent.

"Oh Logan! I love you too! I love you so much! You don't know how my heart had stop when you said you love Kendall," he heard that? How long he's been out there, listening to my conversation with kendall? "And how relief I was hearing your next words. That's when I shushed Carlos to buy corndogs. You don't know how scared I was. I know we're dating, but I can't help but think that inside, you still want kendall.." He trailed off, again, his voice become smaller.

I pulled away, looking at his face, his eyes avoiding mine. I raised my hand, touching his cheek and make him to look at me. Finally he looked at me and I smiled softly.

"I love you James. And you know what? I'm yours now," I smiled when his face lit up, his beautiful hazel eyes full of love. He hugged me again.

"I'm yours too, Logie," He stated softly. "And I'm such in a best mood right now so I'm gonna delayed my plan to kick Kendall ass."

What you think? I know it still have grammar mistakes. But at least, it's more understandable I think..

At first, I wanna make Kendall to be a jerk, but I can't. I love the guys too much, lol. So... review please?


End file.
